


Stanford Daze

by abandoningship



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Stanford AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abandoningship/pseuds/abandoningship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanford Housing is one killer wingman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frat Parties and Unoccupied Beds

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend. She asked me if I could write O'Press since there's not a lot and she's a fan and I wrote the fic right away and was waiting for 2/14 to post it. And stupid me forgot to post it on Valentine's Day. I'm 2 hours too late. Oops. So I'm so sorry for that.
> 
>  
> 
> But enjoy some Stanny O'Press
> 
>  
> 
> PROMPTS USED:  
> \- I made breakfast in bed for you but accidentally dropped it on the floor.  
> \- Imagine your ship building a fort and binge watching Netflix in it.
> 
>  
> 
> ** Also let's pretend I didn't bend the first prompt a bit to make it fit the storyline  
> ****Also let's pretend this apartment allowed dogs

Christen Press has always been a morning person. Kelley O'Hara has never been a morning person. For the past two years the two Stanford forwards have been rooming together and the morning routine has always been the same. Christen gets up at 5am, makes coffee, goes for a run, comes back to their apartment, showers, and makes breakfast all before Kelley wakes up. Kelley wakes up to coffee and breakfast from her favorite forward. And for the past two years, one of the beds in the apartment is unoccupied.

Their relationship starts off as a joke almost. Kelley requests to room with a teammate and the school decides it’s going to be a freshman. Christen ends up in the upper class men housing rooming with a freckled diva. Kelley was a partier, Christen was not. But somehow Kelley convinced Christen to come to the Stanford Soccer Mixer. Christen stood awkwardly in the back and got hit on by three junior boys, who to tried to take her home. Kelley came in to save the day. For the next three weeks Kelley was Christen’s hero every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. And Thursday, if Christen and Kelley were feeling the extra partying day. It wasn’t until the end of preseason where Kelley was too busy eyeing up a girl name Ann to notice her new best friend. Christen drank out of jealousy and was cornered by four football guys. They ended up taking Christen upstairs before Kelley realized Christen was gone. A shirtless Christen Press was found in a back bedroom by Kelley. The older forward took the younger girl home. Christen accused Kelley of not paying attention while Kelley accused Christen of being a damsel in distress. A very drunk Christen Press admitted to Kelley that she never drinks at parties because she’s never drank before. But tonight, a certain freckled forward flirted with everyone and Christen got jealous. Christen also admitted that she would put herself into situations that needed Kelley’s saving because Christen couldn’t stand seeing Kelley flirt with random girls. They got back to their apartment and Christen puked all over her bed. They both squeezed into Kelley’s bed and Christen woke up with an arm around her waste and a sleeping Kelley O’Hara cuddling her. The next year they get an off-campus apartment. Again, one bed has been unoccupied ever since.

 

Today was an off day in the first week of Kelley’s senior year of preseason. It was Christen’s junior year. And this year felt different to say the least. For once, Kelley woke up before 11am and Christen slept in after 5am. It was 7 when Kelley decided to get out of bed and cook breakfast. She left the master bedroom of their off-campus apartment. The apartment was small, but it was perfect for the two forwards. The hallway creaked under her feet and Kelley’s face twisted into an unpleasant frown.

“Look man, I’m trying to make breakfast for a change. That hot forward in the master bedroom deserves some TLC from her lazy girlfriend.”

Kelley pleaded with the floor and stared up at the ceiling. She softly took her next step and was pleased to hear no sound.

“Thank you, home.”

The older Stanford star rushed to the kitchen and gave out a sigh of relief when she hit the island. A gust of cold air from the fridge hit Kelley’s bare shoulders and the forward almost wished she didn’t wear a tank-top to bed. Kelley quickly looked on the shelves and found the eggs and bacon she needed. The cold air stopped and the forward went to work quickly, hoping Christen would sleep even longer. 

Fifteen minutes later, Kelley let out a triumphant cheer as she stared at her masterpiece. There was a bacon egg and cheese bagel with spicy mustard sitting next to a glass of orange juice and a bowl of bananas, strawberries, and blueberries. Kelley may wake up extremely late, but she notices what containers Christen leaves out as she walks into the kitchen. She was confident that was Christen’s favorite. Kelley smiled as she looked up at the clock in the kitchen. 7:17. The forward was ready to grab the tray and start walking when she felt something sit on her feet. Without looking down, Kelley smiled and let out a little laugh. A small brown mutt laid across her bare feet.

“Hi Morena. Did you want to surprise your Mommy too?”

The small brown puppy sat up after she heard the word “Mommy”. Kelley smiled at the puppy’s huge eyes. Kelley knew as soon as she saw the puppy for sale one day in the city she had to get her for Christen. Morena was Kelley’s anniversary present for Christen. Morena's tongue stuck out as Kelley reached into the cabinet behind her and grabbed a treat. Normally, Christen would stop Kelley from giving the puppy a treat for no reason other than she was cute, because the treats were for training Morena. But no one was there to stop her. Kelley held out the treat for the puppy and proceeded to grab the tray and walk to the bedroom. Morena followed Kelley, barking every step.

“Shhh. Morena! Come on kid, not now. We’re not suppose to wake up Christen yet.”

Kelley pleaded with the dog but Morena continued to bark. The freckled woman rolled her eyes and groaned in defeat.

“You’re totally Christen’s dog, not mine.”

Kelley grinned as she opened the door to the bedroom. Christen was sitting up in bed with her arms crossed.

“Why are you being mean to our puppy.”

Kelley’s mouth fell agape as Christen laughed at her girlfriend. Morena barked and sat on the side of the bed, barking and jumping excitedly at Christen. The younger forward picked the puppy up as Kelley set down the food on the end of the bed.

“How long have you been up?”

“Long enough to hear you give Morena a treat and call her my dog.”

Kelley’s mouth sightly fell open before the older woman protested.

“I did not give her a treat.”

“Kelley, I heard the cabinet close.”

“Whatever.”

Christen smiled at Kelley’s childlike demeanor and patted the spot on the bed next to her.

“You made me breakfast?”

Kelley blushed as she moved the tray closer and sat next to her girlfriend.

“Yeah. You deserve it.”

Christen smiled and kissed Kelley. The two moved closer to each other and squished Morena, and the puppy fled the arms of her mother. The two forwards didn't pay attention to the puppy as their kiss became more heated. Right before things got too heated, a small crash echoed throughout the house. The two forwards pulled apart and stared at each other in fear before turning their heads. Kelley started laughing immediately as Christen pouted.

“Yeah Press, that’s totally your dog.”

“Don’t you dare blame this on me. You’re the troublemaker.”

“Yeah but I didn’t break my own rule of no dogs on the beds.”

Christen frowned because she knew Kelley was right and the freckled forward slowly got out of bed.

“Kelley, why are you so happy? Morena just pushed that breakfast you worked hard on off the bed?”

Kelley walked around the bed and examined the damage. The sandwich managed to stay somewhat together on the tray but the orange juice spilled all over the carpet. The fruit was everywhere as well.

“Chris, I can make you breakfast anytime. I can make it again. But you stay in bed while I clean up the orange juice off the carpet and make a new meal.”

Christen protested but decided to follow her girlfriend’s orders. She also grabbed Morena to make sure the puppy didn’t hurt herself trying to jump off the bed and get the food.

Thirty minutes later, Kelley came rushing down the hallways to fetch Christen.

“Your breakfast is ready, Princess.”

The tone came off as derogatory and Christen glared at Kelley.

“Kelley!”

“What?”

“I am not a spoiled princess.”

“To be fair, I never said spoiled. But now that you say it…”

Kelley couldn’t finish her sentence because a pillow came flying at her head. She ducked in time for it to end up hitting the doorframe and falling.

“Are you ready, Princess?”

“Stop calling me that. Not while you're using it as an insult.”

Christen pouted in bed and Kelley playfully rolled her eyes. The older forward inched her way over to Christen and picked up the younger forward bridal style.

“Kelley! Put me down!”

“Nope.”

The freckled woman laughed as she manuevered Christen so she was hanging off Kelley’s right shoulder.

“Kelley, put me down right now. Or else.”

“You’re in no position to declare an ultimatum.”

Kelley laughed as she carried Christen down the hall. Morena followed, barking at Kelley profusely.

“Morena, zip it.”

“Don’t you dare talk to my dog like that.”

“My dog? What happened to our dog?”

Kelley smirked as Christen crossed her arms.

“Wipe that smirk off your face O’Hara.”

The couple made it to the kitchen and Kelley placed Christen down.

“Whatever you say, boss!”

Christen rolled her eyes as she looked at the meal. It was the same design as before, but she didn’t get to see it that well before it ended up on the floor. This time, everything was on one plate instead of separate ones on the tray. Christen’s glare softened and she turned around and faced Kelley.

“What?”

“You spelled out I Love You with the fruit.”

“Yeah. Good thing I passed second grade.” 

Christen crashed into Kelley and hugged her girlfriend like there was no tomorrow.

“Kel, I love you.”

Kelley smiled lovingly and kissed the top of Christen’s head.

“I love you too, Chris. Now, eat your breakfast. I planned an amazing day since we’re off.”

-

Christen didn’t know what to expect from Kelley but she sure didn’t expect anything serious. The younger forward learned quickly that the only things Kelley took seriously were school, soccer, and relationships. Even with that, it was never a good sign when Kelley O’Hara planned an afternoon of activities, or lack there of. After Christen was done eating, Kelley locked herself in the master bedroom. 

“Keeeeeellllllll. Let me in! This is not what I thought your plans would be.”

“Christen, I love you, but shut up.”

“Kelley, you can’t lock yourself in the bedroom and not tell me what’s going on. You also took all of the blankets and pillows in the house!”

“Christen, go take Morena for a walk. I promise when you come back I’ll be out.”

Christen rolled her eyes at the white bedroom door.

“Fine.”

And with that, Christen took Morena on their usual 20 minute walk around campus. The young forward stopped for coffee at her usual spot and decided to get Kelley a cup, even though the freckled woman was playing an adult version of hide-and-go-seek. Christen made it back to their off-campus apartment at 20 minutes on the dot. She was surprised to see Kelley sitting and waiting for her on the couch.

“Oh good. You’re finally home.”

“You know how long our walk usually is.”

“I know.”

“I got you some coffee.”

“Aw, you shouldn’t have.”

Christen smirked as she handed Kelley the coffee.

“Well I used your money.”

Kelley rolled her eyes and grabbed the cup.

“Hurry up and take the leash off the dog. My surprise is waiting. Pleeeaaassseeee”

Christen laughed and obeyed Kelley’s plea. Morena stretched before laying down on her bed to nap.

“Also, put some food out for Morena. What we’re going to be doing will take awhile.”

Christen’s eyes went wide and she slapped her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“KELLEY MAUREEN!”

The older forward rubbed her shoulder and stared at her girlfriend in disbelief.

“NOT THAT YOU PERV. Ugh. Just set some food and water out for the dog before I keep the surprise to myself.”

Once again, Christen obeyed Kelley’s order and set out some food for the sleeping puppy. 

“Okay, now can I see why you locked me out of the bedroom?”

“Yes.”

Kelley led Christen down their narrow, creaking hallway. Kelley opened the door the way a tour guide would and smiled as Christen’s face fell. A huge blanket was strategically placed on the side of the bed. Under the blanket was an inflatable mattress as well as all of the blankets and pillows in the house. The blanket opened up just enough so the TV was included under it. There was also a pizza box and a liter of Gatorade under the fort.

“You locked me out of the bedroom just so you could build a blanket fort? Jesus you are 5!”

Kelley rolled her eyes and laughed at her more mature yet younger girlfriend.

“I built a blanket fort so we could binge watch the new season of Orange is the New Black. It came out today and I knew you would forget.”

Christen’s face rose into a huge smile and sneaked her arm around Kelley’s waist. 

“I really don’t deserve you.”

The younger girl placed a kiss on the older one’s cheek. 

“Can’t argue that.”

Christen rolled her eyes and placed another kiss on Kelley’s cheek before the two made their way under the fort. Christen cuddled into Kelley’s side as Kelley set up the Netflix stream. Five minutes later the theme song was playing. Christen’s head was resting on Kelley’s chest while Kelley’s arm wrapped around Christen. The two have never felt more comfortable anywhere other than each other’s arms. It’s been that way since Christen’s fresman year and it’ll stay that way throughout her life.


	2. Gold Pride and Two Apartments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> should she really be jealous over that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because it was 3am on a Monday and I was in an O'Press mood again.

“Hey you’ve reached my voicemail. Sorry I didn’t make it to the phone. I’ll get back to you as soon as I can. Go Card!”

Kelley sighed as she reached Christen’s voicemail for the fourth time that day. The beep echoes throughout her mind and she almost breaks down while leaving Christen a message.

“Chris, please call me as soon as you hear this.”

Kelley waits a few moments before she takes a deep breath in.

“I miss you.”

She ends the call and hears three quick beeps indicating just that. She lets her phone fall out of her hand and onto the couch of her small apartment. The sound of a pot of coffee brewing filled the silence of Kelley’s apartment. The apartment she doesn’t share with Christen Press. Because Kelley graduated from Stanford summa cum laude, played semi-professionally with the Pali Blues, and then was drafted number three overall in the 2010 WPS Draft by FC Gold Pride. Kelley O’Hara was a professional soccer player and her girlfriend was a senior at Stanford. Kelley O’Hara shared her apartment with Ali Riley, her fellow Stanford alum, but still felt alone. She wasn’t waking up to a dog barking from the kitchen. She wasn’t waking up to her normal routine of being served breakfast by her favorite person. She also wasn’t waking up to those greenish/hazel eyes she grew to love. Instead, she wakes up to a quiet house and a person who sleeps more than her, a feat she didn’t know was possible. 

Kelley pulls herself up from the awkward angle she was laying on the couch with. She stretched out her back and was met with the stare of concerned brown eyes.

“Kel-“

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Ali sighed as she made her way to sit next to Kelley on the couch. The defender gave Kelley a sympathetic smile and rested a hand on the forward’s shoulder. 

“Kel, we’re only 30 minutes away from Stanford. We have a car. We’re off for the night and tomorrow. And you know the exact schedule Paul has for them. He hasn’t changed it since he’s started coaching. Be romantic for once. Surprise her.”

With that, Ali picked herself off the couch rather quickly and proceeded to make her way back to the kitchen to finish up dinner for them. Ali learned the hard way to never let Kelley in the kitchen. Kelley glared at her teammate with a blank expression. Ali was afraid she was too harsh on her friend but the feeling faded away once Kelley broke from her trance and sprinted to the bedroom. Ali assumed she was packing an overnight back. Not that Kelley would need it, she shares as much as she can with Christen. The defender smiled as she heard her best friend scream from her bedroom.

“ALI. HAVE YOU SEEN MY SOCCER SHIRT THAT SAYS PRESS ON THE BACK. THEY HAVE A GAME TOMORROW. MY STANFORD APP IS REMINDING ME.”

Ali laughed as she finished pulling the chicken from the oven.

“Check the U.S. Soccer duffle you never unpacked.”

Ali heard a thud echo throughout the house which meant Kelley probably tripped trying to reach the bag. The former Stanford defender set the chicken down to let them cool for a second while she went to her own room to grab a few things for the road. She knows Kelley won’t be in the right state of mind to drive. 

——————

The last time Ali saw Kelley this happy was when Stanford Coach Paul Ratcliffe told Kelley that if she caught a squirrel he would let her bring it to games. She never caught the squirrel but was still overflowing with excitement that Paul said yes. Kelley was currently running around Laird Q. Cagan Stadium like a soccer fan at the World Cup. The former Cardinal wasn’t use to being in the stands on game day and was living it up. Ali almost wish she brought a leash. 

Kelley finally sat down and Ali joined her. The were at midfield and in the fifth row. As much as Kelley wanted to sit in the first row and scream her head off for Christen, she wanted her presence to be a surprise. The game was soon underway, with Christen as the captain for the Stanford Cardinal and Alex Morgan as captain for their main rival, the Cal Berkeley Golden Bears. 

The problem with being the 2009 Hermann Trophy winner was that the attention was always on Kelley. The home crowd was always huge bandwagoners and cheered on the most successful player. Kelley loved being in the spotlight last year. Her face was on all of the promos and her name was heard around the school (and the nation). The problem with Kelley being gone is that the school needed a new player to obsess over. And that player was Christen. For some reason, Christen’s face on all of the game day posters and the fat head of Christen didn’t grab Kelley’s attention. What grabbed Kelley’s attention were the five attractive football players who had their shirts off and each had a letter on their chest to spell out Press. And Christen’s blush, smirk, and wave at all five guys also caught Kelley’s attention.

The game ended 4-0 in favor of Stanford with a hat-trick by Christen. Cal was quick to leave the field to leave Stanford to celebrate with the crowd. Kelley knew this was her moment to make an appearance. She hurried down to the first row, dragging Ali behind her. The FC Gold Pride forward started to scream her favorite person’s name. However, her favorite person was too preoccupied. The five football players were on the field and crowding around Christen. They were taking a picture with her. Kelley knew it was so the football team can promo the women’s soccer team but she still felt her possessive side come out when the tallest guy placed his arm less than an inch above Christen’s ass.

“CHRIS!”

But again, Kelley was ignored as Christen now talked to the football players. The former forward was seeing red and Ali was ready to pull Kelley away when a Stanford teammate went and saved Christen from talking to the football jocks. But Kelley almost broke her hand when she tried to punch the fence watching the teammate give Christen a hug and place her hand as low as the football player did. This time, Ali stopped the girl from injuring herself and pulled Kelley completely away and proceeded to guide Kelley to sneak into the locker room. But one thought stayed on Kelley’s mind.

“Ali…?”

“Yeah Kel?”

“Was that Tobin Heath? Didn’t she graduate our year? And didn’t she play for UNC?”

Ali stopped walking and avoided meeting eye contact with her friend. Kelley and Tobin were best friends. They met in the Youth WNT camps and quickly formed a bond. But as much as Kelley loved Tobin, the midfielder was a player. She loved to lead girls on and drop them quickly. She was scared of commitment. Kelley immediately noticed Ali’s lack of an answer and the defender's body language changed drastically.

“Ali. Tell me now.”

Ali rolled her eyes and let out a sigh of annoyance and defeat.

“Tobin redshirted last year so she could retain another year of eligibility. And then she transferred to Stanford. She’s um… She’s Christen’s new roommate.”

 

Ali never knew Kelley was the jealous type. But five football players and one world-class midfielder can really throw the balance of things off.

———

After missing Christen in the locker room, Kelley and Ali decided to wait for her at Christen’s apartment. Kelley still had a key and she knew Christen never liked going out after games, no matter how well she played. That’s what Kelley loved about her girlfriend. Christen was happy with being at home in sweatpants and reading a book on a Saturday night with Morena curled up next to her. 

Kelley unlocked the door to her old apartment and immediately Morena came running up. The puppy was bigger now but still a playful size. She ran around Kelley’s legs almost tripping the forward. The freckled woman knelt down and tried to control the puppy.

“Hi Morena. How’s my favorite puppy been? Have you been good for mommy?”

The dog continued to run around Kelley and finally stopped to lick the forward’s face. 

“I missed you too.”

The forward entered the house completely and surveyed her old apartment. There were dishes scattered in the kitchen sink and along the counter, there were three surf magazines opened on the couch, Morena’s bed switched corners in the living room area, flip flops were everywhere, and a dirty laundry basket could be seen in the hallway. Kelley frowned at the appearance of the place and turned back to Ali. The brunette pitied her friend.

“Does it not feel like home anymore because of Tobin’s stuff?”

Kelley shook her head and turned to take in the apartment one more time. 

“It feels like I never moved out. And that scares me.”

_ _ _ 

After Kelley put her belongings in Christen’s room, she made her way back into the living room to sit with Ali on the couch. The defender turned on some reality tv show while she was waiting for something to happen. Kelley sat a decent distance away from her best friend and mindlessly scrolled through her phone. After a couple minutes of silence, the forward spoke softly.

“Do you want to order something?”

Ali nodded and though for a moment before spitting back an answer.

“Chinese?”

“You read my mind. An order of General Tso’s Chicken and a pint of Chicken Lo Mein? And white rice?”

“You got it.”

Kelley nodded and proceeded to order the food while walking to the kitchen. The two sat in comfortable silence listening to one of the reality tv show characters confidently state something racist and unintelligent. Their stupidity made Kelley laugh and Ali was glad not all was lost. And as if on cue, the door knob began to turn. Ali laid down on the couch so the person at the door would see Kelley first and not her. Kelley moved to stand behind the door. Morena came trotting over and sat and waited to see if she had to bark, depending on who was at the door. Christen came through with her bag on her back and black Nike slides on her feet. Morena wagged her tail and Christen’s face lit up at seeing the happy puppy.

“Hi Mo.”

Christen walked fully through the doorway and closed the door softly without looking back. She surveyed the room and saw the tv on. She frowned not knowing if she or Tobin left it on before they left. Slight panic emerged as she whispered to herself.

“I did not leave that on and I do not watch that type of stuff.”

Christen froze in her spot and looked down at her puppy. Morena was too busy looking behind Christen and wagging her tail. Slowly, Christen turned hoping there wasn’t some random stranger there. And when she saw the hazel eyes and freckles she came to love she dropped her bag and ran into her girlfriend’s arms.

“Kel oh my god. What are you doing here!?!”

Kelley grabbed onto Christen possessively and hugged her longer than a normal hug would have lasted. But right now she was sure Christen didn’t mind.

“I missed you and Ali suggested I come down. So Ali drove and we watched your game.”

“You were at the game?”

“Of course. I had to see my favorite superstar play. The face on Morgan’s face after you scored your last goal was priceless. I’m sure that was a fun ride back to Berkeley.”

The two finally pulled apart and Kelley lightly kissed Christen’s forehead. 

“I ordered some Chinese for Ali and me. I ordered some for you too. Must be hungry after that game.”

“You’re too much.”

Christen pecked Kelley’s cheek and grabbed her soccer bag. She continued to speak.

“I’m going to get a quick shower. I’m sure the food will be here by then. We can talk then. And no, you can not join me.”

Kelley’s mouth fell open as Christen winked at her and walked down the hall.

“I wasn’t going to ask that!”

“Sure you weren’t!”

_ _ _ 

Fifteen minutes later Christen walked into the kitchen only to see Kelley sitting at the table alone, sorting out the food.

“Where’s Ali. Didn’t you say she drove?”

Kelley looked up from the containers and smiled as she saw Christen in an FC Gold Pride tank top and old Stanford practice shorts that dawned the number 5 on them.

“Ali wanted to leave us alone. So she took her food and went to find Kira. They roomed together last year and she wanted to catch up with her.”

Christen nervously nodded and Kelley took her chance to question Christen.

“Speaking of being alone, where’s your roommate?”

“Oh she won’t be back for awhile.”

Christen nervously laughed but played it off as a calm and collected one as she sat to Kelley’s right. The older forward was done with the games and cut to the chase.

“Christen, I know your roommate is Tobin.”

The two stayed silent and Christen played with the food on the plate in front of her before speaking.

“Paul thought I should be the one to room with Tobin. He thought I could control her. But she’s not mine to control.”

“Control her?”

“I mean obviously you know about her dating life drama. You’re best friends and you always told me how you wish she would change. But she wants to party after every game and bring some chick home. But I let her do it as long as she goes to the girl’s house and is home by 10am the next morning. Then I won’t tell Paul.”

Kelley noticed how annoyed Christen’s tone is and could see Christen is not happy with the arrangement. 

“Kelley I know you’re best friends and you’re scared about her commitment issues but you don’t have to worry. That extra bed is actually used now.”

Kelley shifted in her seat and feigned hurt.

“I would not think you would cheat on me. I trust you.”

“I know. But you don’t trust Tobin.”

“Okay, true.”

The two were now finished with their dinner and made their way to the couch. Kelley sat down at the end and cuddled into the arm. Christen grabbed a blanket and laid on top of her. They turned on a show they both watched. 

“Speaking of people I don’t trust….. who were those footballers?”

Christen blushed and Kelley took notice of this. She gave Christen a skeptical glance and the younger forward shoved her face into Kelley’s side. She mumbled out an answer.

“The tallest one was in my Intro to Social Media Management class. The football team captains were assigned to cheer for another team captain and he got me. He asked me out a week ago in front of our team and his team. Our team let him know I was happily taken. He’s actually very nice. We’re friends now and he has a girlfriend.”

Kelley tensed during the story and locked her jaw a couple times.

“He asked you out and now wants to be friends? What the he-“

“He was embarrassed in front of two teams. He learned his lesson Kelley. Also don’t get on me about being friends with someone who’s interested in me.”

“Oh yeah, why not?”

“Because Ali told me that you and Tobin hooked up before during a U16 camp.”

Kelley’s face went red and Christen smirked knowing she won this one.

“Yeah that’s why I know Tobin a little too well. I learned the hard way. Maybe that’s why I’m so overprotective of you.”

Christen pressed a lazy kiss to Kelley’s jaw.

“I love you and only you. Don’t you ever forget it.”

Christen went to kiss the older forward’s jaw again but was intercepted by Kelley’s lips. The kiss was gentle and loving and everything the two needed after being away from each other longer than they were use to.

“How could I.”

Kelley leaned in and Christen deepend the kiss. Before anything got too far Christen cut her off.

“Tell Ali to come home after midnight and that she can use Tobin’s room because she won’t be home tonight.”

Kelley smiled and did what Christen told her. When she looked back up, she smirked while touching her forehead to Christen’s.

“So your room?”

Christen shook her head and pecked Kelley’s lips. She stood up and grabbed the older forward’s hand to guide her.

“Our room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm done school for the semester so I can write more. I'm not going to do anymore long fics, mainly just prompts and one-shots or stuff that doesn't exceed 3 chapters. 
> 
> If you want to see anything done just comment in my collection of prompt fics fic.


End file.
